Inhibitions
by DarkLordTaker
Summary: I suck at summaries, please read and review. Rated for later chapters.
1. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all other characters mentioned in this fic are copyright Rumiko Takahasi.

Chapter 01: Strange Feelings

Kagome gave a slight yelp and held herself tighter to Inuyasha. She was deathly afraid of thunderstorms and this one wasn't helping. She was also curious as to why Inuyasha was being so nice to her lately. Even now, he was letting her cling to his back, inside his haori. She was both glad and nervous about this. She was glad because the haori shielded her from the cold rain, but she was nervous because she was clinging to Inuyasha's exposed skin. Luckily, he couldn't tell how much she actually enjoyed it.

Another flash and boom made her clench her eyes tightly and cling harder with a quiet, "Mou".

She opened her eyes when she heard Inuyasha's voice, "It'll be alright Kagome," he said in a comforting way.

Kagome smiled, 'You have no idea how comforting that really is' is what she thought, but instead she pointed ahead, "There's Kaede-sama's hut."

As soon as they got within fifty feet of the hut, a loud SLAP rang out. Inuyasha shook his head already knowing what had happened, "Will he ever learn?"

Kagome giggled, "Don't count on it."

Inuyasha simply smiled and kept running.

When they got to the hut, they immediately noticed Miroku nursing a red handprint on his cheek, while Sango nursed a red hand. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the two. Kagome wiggled her way out from under Inuyasha's haori. She gave him a quick thank you, to which he just feh'd. She then walked over and sat down next to Sango, "What did he do this time?"

"The usual" she grumbled.

Kagome stifled a laugh at the risk of the demon hunter's rage.

Suddenly a call of "Kagome!" came from the other room. Kagome was immediately knocked to the floor by the Kitsune that came bounding into the room.

"Well, hello to you too, Shippou." said Kagome with a giggle.

"You're back! You're back! I missed you! Did you bring candy?" the Kitsune nearly yelled while practically jumping up and down on Kagome.

Suddenly, Shippou was yanked off Kagome and spun around in mid air to come face to face with an enraged Inuyahsa. "Oi, runt, what have I told you about that!? Your gonna hurt someone eventually with all that jumping!" he snarled.

"Kagome," whined Shippou.

"Inuyasha!" He tensed, waiting for the 'sit', but it didn't come. Instead, she said, "Put Shippou down!" Obediently, he unceremoniously dropped Shippou to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt, ya jerk!"

"Inuyasha, be nice!" scolded Kagome.

Inuyasha simply replied with a casual "Feh," and walked off and sat down in the corner.

"But Inuyasha is right Shippou, we don't want anyone getting hurt. I'll give you some candy tomorrow."

Both Shippou and Inuyasha sat in stunned silence. Was she actually taking Inuyasha's side? Kagome pulled her sleeping bag out of her backpack and unrolled it. Climbing inside, she gave a contented sigh and fell promptly asleep. Miroku followed suit. As did Sango, but now before giving Miroku a glare to make sure he didn't try anything. Shippou and Kirara curled up next to each other. Inuyasha sat quietly in the corner, lost in thought. Why had Kagome taken his side? She always took Shippou's side and sat him. Why start now? Rather than boggle his mind over it, he folded his arms in the sleeves of his Haori and fell asleep.

So what do you think? Review Please!


	2. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all other characters mentioned in this fic are copyright Rumiko Takahasi.

Chapter 02: Awakenings

Kagome let out a shiver and sat up in her sleeping bag. 'Brrr! It is absolutely frigid!' she thought. She took a quick glance around the hut. Shippou and Kirara were cuddled close. Sango had curled up next to Miroku. This put a small smile to her lips. She knew the slayer had a secret crush on the hentai houshi, and hopefully this would bring them a bit closer together. And finally, in the corner lay Inuyasha himself. His hair had fallen down framing his face. 'He looks so handsome' she thought, 'hmm...he'll probably get pissed at me for this but here goes.' She stood up, and grabbing her sleeping bag, she walked over to him in the corner. She laid her sleeping bag down right next to him and climbed in it.

By the next morning the rain had stopped. Inuyasha slowly wavered into consciousness. He gave a small smile. He had slept like a rock. But suddenly he realized he wasn't by himself. His eyes shot open. Lying in front of him was Kagome. He immediately froze. His human side said 'She's gorgeous. I'd give anything to wake up like this every day.' But his demon side only replied 'As if I need her. She's just a weak little human, a shard detector.' He shook his head slightly to shake the cobwebs out. It was then that he realized his arms were wrapped around her waist, and she was nuzzling his neck with her arms wrapped around him. His human side won him over. 'I might as well savor the moment. Kami knows if this'll ever happen again.' he thought as he pulled her a bit closer.

Sango and Miroku, on the other hand had not had a good awakening. In his sleep, Miroku had yet again groped Sango's ass, who immediately woke up and slammed her fist into his head. She sat up and cleared her mind. She then began to nurse her bruised fist as a lump began to form on the side of the houshi's skull.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"You groped me again you hentai! Jeez, even in my sleep I can't trust you!" she yelled.

"Would you two keep it down?" came a soft voice from the corner. They both turned to see Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha, who happened to be glaring at them, "she's sleeping," he said motioning to Kagome. Miroku smirked and mumbled a 'sorry'. Inuyasha just gave a glare and a 'shut up'. Sango also gave a 'sorry' and began to make breakfast.

As Kagome drifted into consciousness, she stretched her arms with a yawn. She quickly curled back up, holding on to the source of her warmth last night. Smiling slightly she opened her eyes, only to be confronted by two piercing amber ones.

"G'morning" she said sleepily.

"Well," he started, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Kagome, you're up!" came Shippou's cry. Kagome sat up, only to be knocked back down by the Kitsune, again. "Why are you sleeping next to Inuyasha? Do you like him or something?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha face-faulted at that.

"Why you little..."  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. No Shippou, I was just cold last night."

"Oh, okay." Shippou said, almost disappointed, but he quickly cheered up and said, "C'mon, breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay, I'll be up in a second" she turned to Inuyasha, "Thanks for not getting mad" she said giving him a hug and getting up. Inuyasha lay there for a minute, wondering. 'Did she just hug me?'

Whaddya think? Review please!


	3. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all other characters mentioned in this fic are copyright Rumiko Takahasi.

Chapter 03: Goodbyes

Inuyasha lay in his favorite branch of the God Tree still wondering what was up with Kagome. 'She's been unusually nice to me lately.' His thoughts only spread from there. 'Does she like me? No. How could anyone like a lowly hanyou like me. Maybe she...nah. Wait. Why am I thinking like that? I love Kikyou, right?' He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by a call of "Inuyasha!" He looked down to see Kagome standing at the base of the tree looking up at him.

"Can you come down for a minute?" she called up to him.

"What for?" he responded.

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine," he called before leaping down. He landed two feet from her, startling her. She gave a yelp and stumbled backwards, but he caught her swiftly wrapping his arm around her waist. They stared into each other's eyes, a light shade of pink crawling up their cheeks. He quickly stood her up and pulled away. He studied to grass for a minute, before asking, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well...actually...I wanted to tell you that I have to go back to my time, I have a test in two days, and need to study. I was just wondering if it was alright," she said quietly.

Inuyasha studied her as she spoke. He looked into her eyes and noticed there was a hint of worry in them. 'She's worried. Why?' he wondered. 'I bet she's worried that I'll try to stop her.'

"I'll only be gone for a few days," she added after a moment, hoping that would help him agree to let her go.

He thought for a few more seconds before finally saying, "Yeah, go ahead."

Her face immediately brightened. "Oh, thank you, Inuyasha," she said giving him a hug. With a slight smile, he gently hugged her back. 'This feels so...so...right' they were both thinking.

When they pulled apart, he asked, "Do you want a ride to the well?"

She smiled and climbed on to his back. In only a few short minutes, they were at the well. He set her down and turned to face her. She looked up into his amber eyes and was pulled forward into his arms, her face being buried into his chest. She just stood there for a minute, stunned. She understood his actions when she heard him whisper, "Be safe, and come back soon." Inuyasha stopped there, even though he wanted to add, 'because we have shards to look for,' but he resisted, knowing it would only make her mad.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, they were clouded, as if he were lost in thought. 'I can't help but wonder what he's thinking' she thought. But instead of pressing the thought, she pulled away. Looking up into his eyes she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," she said. She walked over to the well and swung her legs over the edge of the well. Casting back one last look at Inuyasha, she jumped down and into the familiar purple light. Her last thought before she hit the ground in her time was 'Why did he look like we'd never see each other again?'

So, tell me what you think, please. Reviews are always accepted.


	4. Homecomings Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all other characters mentioned in this fic are copyright Rumiko Takahasi.

Chapter 04: Homecomings Part 1

After tossing her backpack over the edge of the well, Kagome climbed out and sat down on the edge to catch her breath. After a minute, she stood up and walked out of the well house, heading for her house. Halfway there she noticed a face in her bedroom window.

"Kagome? Is that you?" it called.

"Yes, Souta, I'm back" Kagome called to her brother.

"Okay" he shouted right before his head disappeared from the window. 'What's that little jerk doing in my room!?' she asked herself. She gave a sigh and shook her head as she reached her back door. Sliding it open she called out to no one in particular, "I'm home!"

"Kagome, you're back," her mother said coming from the other room.

"Yeah but I'm only staying for a few days" Kagome replied.

"Okay dear, dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay, dinner sounds good, but first I'm gonna go take a bath," Kagome heading up to her room. She opened her bedroom door, just to find Souta sitting on her bad playing with her fat cat Buyo. Currently, he was holding Buyo's front paws up in the air, making him do a little dance. Kagome wanted to laugh at the image, but was too angry at the fact that Souta was in her room. She had told him to get out of her room almost as mush as she sat Inuyasha. "Out," she told him. He emitted a small squeak before running out of her room and into his own. Kagome took a deep breath and looked around her room, when she noticed the numerous flowers on her bed. She picked one bouquet up and read the card, 'Kagome, get well soon, we all miss you, Yuki, Ayume and Eri.' She picked up the next one, it read, 'Kagome, please get well soon, i miss you so much, Hojou' She checked the others, they were all from Hojou. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, 'Can't this guy take a hint?' she asked herself. Kagome headed to her bathroom and began to run some bath water.

Continued in chapter 6

Review please!


	5. Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and all other characters mentioned in this fic are copyright Rumiko Takahasi.

Chapter 05: Worries

-----

Meanwhile :

Inuyasha sat next to the well, staring at it intently, thinking, 'Will she be okay? What if that Hoho guy asks her out again? Should I check on her? No. She can take care of herself in her time. Well, she has told me there can be dangers then, too, but different from this time. What does that mean? Her brother is always happy to see me. Souta thinks of me as his older brother. I have a younger brother I'm not even related to, and an older brother who can't stand me enough to admit he's my brother.

His thoughts drifted back to Kagome again. 'She's so nice to me. But why? I treat her like shit sometimes, and I don't even know why, but she still tries. And every time I try to be nice, she cries, and then she gets mad and 'sit's me. I just don't get her sometimes. But then again, It's possibly because she doesn't like being called 'bitch', I dunno.' "Feh!" 'Not my problem.' He paused, 'What the hell are you saying!? Of course it's my problem! She's got to help me find the shards! What if she gets hurt? She said it herself that there are dangers in her time.'

'If she gets hurt so help me I'll…' "Damn it!" he said leaping into the well.


End file.
